the aftermath
by Carre
Summary: this story is about TMI's children and there lives


Hi **guys this story I am writing with Cocolovesanimeandbooks it will most likely take longer to write than my normal story's but I hope you enjoy this story.**

 **We do not own The Mortal Instraments, that all goes to Cassandra Clare. And onto the story.**

 _ **Val pov**_

"Val! Come on get down here we need to leave!" My older brother Wyatt yells at me from down stairs. I walk down the stairs and they all turn to look at me.

"Wow Val you look great." Wyatt says.

"Thank you."I say. I look to my dad . His mouth was agap.

"Close your mouth Jace." My mother says and slaps him in the arm.

"You look beautiful Valerie." My father says. I nod my head in a silent thank you. I sit down.

"So dad can you believe that I'm going to mundane school?"I ask.

"Yeah I can because your mother is so stubborn, are Alexia, Logan, Kiara, Ryan, and the twins going?"

"Yep we all went hunting together so we all get punished but I can't believe Uncle Alec is making the twins go I mean they will be only sophomore's all of us are juniors and seniors." I say.

"Well you all went so you all have to be punished." Mom says and Wyatt and I both groan we went through this speech like five hundred times.

"Well I have to go get ready and get my books." Wyatt says. Getting up and walking up the stairs.

"I should go get my books and my jacket and my art supplies." I say rushing up the stairs after Wyatt. I go into Wyatt's room right after I hear a chair go flying.

"Mom is so going to beat him once we leave for calling her stubborn." Wyatt says while we burst into laughter.

"Well I'll let you get ready." I say getting off his bed he stands up and kisses my cheek.

"You really do look beautiful."He whispers to me and I thank him and walk out. I go to my room and put my colored pencils, crayons, charcoal pencils, led pencils, normal pencils, and markers into separate pencil cases. I put those into the my messenger bag then I put my two sketch books in and my notebooks in. I put on a black and purple striped hoodie onto of my white halter top and black skinny jeans with black and white converse. I put my bag on and walk out as my older brother walks out of his room. He is wearing black jeans and a dark blue shirt that brings out the gold specs in his green eyes, black converse and his bad is over one shoulder. I grin and pull on his arm to make him move faster to get to his car. We have to pick up Alexia, Logan(Aunt Izzy and Uncle Simon's children), Kiara, Ryan, Chase and Evan(the twins)(Uncle Magnus and Alec's children.).

"Come on Val, Wyatt your going to be late." My mom yells up the stairs to us and we fly down the stairs. Wyatt and I get into his car and drive to Aunt Izzy's to pick up Alex and Logan. Alex walks over to the car in a black leather skater skirt, white halter top like mine and 8 inch black heels. Her whole outfit makes her eyes pop or maybe that's the mascara and her long black hair. Logan got brown eyes like his sister, brown hair like his father and good looks like his mother. He wears just a plane black shirt and jeans with random shoes hes also carrying Alex's bag. I laugh seeing how we told Logan he had to take his car to pick up the rest of the boys and we get the last girl.

"Come here Val I need to do your makeup." Alex says as I climb into the back of the car so she can do my makeup.

"Yep whatever." I say and let her do my eye shadow and mascara with lipstick and blush. I look in the mirror did a smokey eyes shadow with black mascara, and a lipstick I can't even explain the perfect color it came out to be.

"Thank you so much." I say as I hug her. The car stops and we look up to see Kiara standing there in a White tanktop with a black half shirt on top of it with a peace sign, red jeans, black bow belt, sunglasses, black converse with red dots, white diamond earings, black nails polish, peace sign ring, her light red messenger bag and her necklace she got from Uncle Magnus for her 16th birthday. Her light brown soft curly hair perfect and her makeup done to the nine.

"Hey guys." She says climbing into the back with us. I smile at her.

"Nice outfit did Uncle Magnus help you pick it out?" I ask her and she nods her head yes.

"I can't believe they let us go to mundane school."Alex says happily.

"We are here lets go." I say and Kiara, Alex and I got out of the car and waited for the boys. Ryan goes in front of us while Logan goes behind us, Chase and Evan go on either side of us. We walk in and everyone stares at us and I start to get weirded out. We walk over to the office to get our schedules.

 **Wyatt**

 **1 - science**

 **2 - music**

 **3 - reading**

 **4 - art**

 **5 - lunch**

 **6 - social studies**

 **7 - math**

 **8 - language arts**

 **Val**

 **1 - science**

 **2 - music**

 **3 - reading**

 **4 - art**

 **5 - lunch**

 **6 - social studies**

 **7 - math**

 **8 - language arts**

 **Alex**

 **1 - math**

 **2 - music**

 **3 - reading**

 **4 - art**

 **5 - lunch**

 **6 - social studies**

 **7 - science**

 **8 - language arts**

 **Kiara**

 **1 - math**

 **2 - music**

 **3 - science**

 **4 - art**

 **5 - lunch**

 **6 - social studies**

 **7 - reading**

 **8 - language arts**

 **Ryan**

 **1 - math**

 **2 - music**

 **3 - social studies**

 **4 - art**

 **5 - lunch**

 **6 - science**

 **7 - reading**

 **8 - language arts**

 **Logan**

 **1 - science**

 **2 - family concummer science**

 **3 - reading**

 **4 - gym**

 **5 - lunch**

 **6 - social studies**

 **7 - math**

 **8 - language arts**

 **Chase**

 **1 - gym**

 **2 - music**

 **3 - science**

 **4 - art**

 **5 - lunch**

 **6 - reading**

 **7 - social studies**

 **8 - language arts**

 **Evan**

 **1 - gym**

 **2 - music**

 **3 - science**

 **4 - art**

 **5 - lunch**

 **6 - reading**

 **7 - social studies**

 **8 - language arts**

I have 1st with Logan, 2nd with everyone but Logan, 3rd with Logan and Alex, 4th with everyone but Logan, 5th with everyone, 6th with Alex Kiara and Logan, 7th with Logan, and 8th with everyone, and everything with Wyatt. I don't have a locker close to anyone. Ugh. Well I better get to my first class. Logan and I get seated next to each other. Our teacher is so boring but than again I hate science. Someone behind me taps my shoulder, so I turn around and there is a group of guys.

"Hey baby do you wanna go outs with me?" One of the guys says to me.

"Hell no sorry but I don't date guys who can't speak properly, also no one in there right of mind would ever go for someone like you now I would like to pay attention to this class thank you very much." I say with a glare and turn back around. The whole class erupted in laughter. Everyone was staring at me. I look down and hide behind my hair. The bell rings and I jump from my seat with all my stuff and run from the room. I run to music and take a seat all my friends ask whats wrong but I just ignore them and sit still. The bell rings again and all of us go silent.

"How about we get one of the new students to play an instrament or sing" The music teacher says and I raise my hand.

"What kind of instraments do you have?" I ask and she lists them off I smile when I hear piano. I get up and pull the cloth off of the piano. I get out the music sheet I always keep on me. I grab a mic and set it up so I can sing and play. I grab Wyatt's hand. We practiced this song so many times together so I could get it right. I sit down on the bench while he stands with another mic and I start playing. And then singing.

(bold is Val singing bold italizied is Wyatt singing with Val)

 **Underneath the echoes buried in the shadows**

 **there you were, drawn into your misery**

 **I was just begging, to your ghost but you must know**

 _ **I'll be here waiting, hoping praying that sky will guide you home**_

 _ **when your feeling lost ill leave my love hidden in the sun for when the darkness comes**_

 **now the door is open, the world i knew is broken**

 **with no return now my heart is not scared just knowing that your out there**

 **watching me, so believe**

 _ **ill be here waiting, hoping praying that the light will guide you home**_

 _ **when your feeling lost ill leave my love hidden in the sun for when the darkness comes**_

 _ **for when the darkness comes**_

 _ **instramental**_

 ** _I'll be here waiting hoping praying that this light will guide you home_**

 ** _when your feeling lost ill leave my love hidden in the sun for when the darkness comes_**

 ** _hidden in the sun for when the darkness comes_**

Once we finished both our heads were bowed. We heard the clapping from the whole class. We looked to the teacher to see she was crying and so was most of the class. I stood up and went to my seat with Wyatt. Alexia and Logan go up next.( Alexia in normal, Logan in bold both of them in itaized bold)

You'll never take us alive

 **We swore that death will do us part they'll call our crimes a work of art**

you'll never take us alive

 **We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners**

 _ **partners in crime, partners in crime**_

 **this tale of reckless love, living a life of crime on the run a brush to the gun to paint these states grean and red, everybody freeze,** nobody move, **put the money in the bag** or we will shoot

 **empty out the vault me and my doll will be on our way,** our paper faces flood the streets, **and if the heat comes close enough to then well play with fire cause,** you'll never take us alive, **we swore that death will do us part they'll call our crimes a work of art,** You'll never take us alive

 **We'll live like spoiled royalty lovers and partners,** **partners in crime,partners in crime**

 **here we find our omnipotent outlaws fall behind the grind tonight, left unaware the lone store owner won't go down without a fight**

we're we gonna go, **hes got us pinned,** baby i'm a little scared, **now don't you quite,** he sounded the alarm i hear the sirens closing in

 **our paper faces flood the streets,and if the heat comes close enough to burn then were burning this place to the ground cause,** you'll never take us alive, **we swore that death will do us part they'll call our crimes a work of art,** you'll never take us alive

 **We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners, partners in crime.**

 _this is the police department come out with your hands up we have the place surrounded, put your weapons down put your weapons down ready men aim FIRE!_

the skies are black with lead filled rain, **a morbid painting on display, _this is the night the young love died buried at each others side,_** you'll never take us alive

 **We swore that death will do us part, so now we haunt you in the dark**

you'll never take us alive, **we live like ghosts among these streets lovers and partners, partners in crime, partners in crime**

 _ **PARTNERS IN CRIME!**_

they both stopped the instraments they were playing and singing at once it was pretty good. Next up Evan alone. Wow.

 _ **what doesn't kill you makes you wish you were dead**_

 _ **got a hole in my soul growing deeper and deeper and I can't take**_

 ** _one more moment of this silence, the loneliness is haunting me and the weight of the worlds getting harder to hold up_**

 ** _it comes in waves I close my eyes hold my breath and let it bury me_**

 ** _I;m not okay and I'm not alright_**

 ** _won't you drag the lake and bring me home again_**

 ** _who will fix me now, dive in when I'm down save me from myself don't let me drown_**

 ** _who will make me fight, drag me out alive save me from myself, don't let me drown_**

 ** _what doesn't destroy you leave you broken instead, got a hole in my soul growing deeper and deeper_**

 ** _and I can't take one more moment of this silence the loneliness is haunting me the weight of the worlds getting harder to hold up_**

 ** _it comes in waves I close my eyes hold my breath and let it bury me_**

 ** _I'm not okay and it's not alright_**

 ** _won't you drag the lake and bring me home again_**

 ** _who will fix me now, dive in when I'm down, save me from myself don't let me drown_**

 ** _Who will make me fight, drag me out alive, save me from myself, don't let me drown_**

 ** _cause you know that I can't do this on my own, cause you know that I can't do this on my own_**

 ** _cause you know that I can't do this on my own_**

 ** _you know that I can't do this on my own_**

 ** _who will fix me now, who will fix me now, who will fix me now dive in when I'm down save me from myself don't let me drown._**

He sings then sits down, next up Chase.

 _Do you know what it's like to be your scared to see your own self,do you know whats it like when you wish you were someone else_

 _who didn't need your help to get by, do you know what it's like to wanna surrender_

 _I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow, I don't wanna live like this today_

 _make me feel better, I wanna feel better, stay with me here now and never surrender_

 _never surrender_

 _do you know what its like when your not who you wanna be, do you know what its like to be your own worst enemy_

 _who sees the things in me I can't hide, do you know what its like to wanna surrender_

 _I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow, I don't wanna live like this today_

 _make me feel better, I wanna feel better stay with me here now and never surrender_

 _make me feel better,you make me feel better,you make me feel better_

 _put me back together_

 _I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow, I don't wanna live like this today_

 _make me feel better I need to feel better stay with me here now and never to surrender, put me back together_

 _never surrender, make me feel better, you make me feel better stay with me here now and never surrender._

Chase sat down and on went on Kiara.

 **Playground, schoolbell rings again, rain clouds come to play, again**

 **has no one told you shes not breathing**

 **hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to hello**

 **if I smile and don't believe, soon I know I'll wake from this dream**

 **don't try to fix me I'm not broken, hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide don't cry**

 **suddenly I know I'm not sleeping, hello I'm still here, all that's left of yesterday.**

Kiara sits down and up goes Ryan.

 _ **I judge by what she's wearing just how many heads I'm tearing off of assholes coming onto her**_

 _ **each night seems like it's getting worse and I wish she would take the night off, so I don't have to fight every asshole coming onto her**_

 _ **it happens every night she works, they'll go and ask the DJ find out just what she would say if they all tried coming onto her**_

 _ **don't they now it's never gonna work they think they'll get inside her with every drink they buy her as they all try coming onto her**_

 _ **this time somebody's getting hurt, here come the next contestant**_

 _ **is that your hand on my girlfriends is that your hand I wish you'd do it again**_

 _ **I'll watch you leave here limping,I wish you'd do it again I'll watch you leave here limping**_

 _ **there goes the next contestant**_

 _ **I even fear the ladies there cool but twice as crazy just as bad for coming onto her don't they now it's never going to work**_

 _ **each time she bats an eyelash somebodys grabbing her ass everybodys coming onto her this time someones going to get hurt**_

 _ **here comes the next contestant,is that your hand on my girlfriend, is that your hand**_

 ** _I wish you'd do it again I'll watch you leave here limping, i wish you'd do it again I'll watch you leave her limping_**

 ** _There goes the next contestant_**

 ** _I'm hating what she's wearing, everybody here keeps staring at her, can't wait till they get what they deserve_**

 ** _this time somebodys getting hurt, here comes the next contestant_**

 ** _is that your hand on my girlfriend, is that your hand_**

 ** _I wish you'd do it again I'll watch you leave here limping, I wish you'd do it again I'll watch you leave here limping_**

 ** _I wish you'd do it again, each night it seems like its getting worse_**

 ** _I wish you'd do it again this time somebodys getting hurt_**

 ** _there goes the next contestant_**

* * *

 **hi guys the names of the songs are right here**

 **when the darkness comes**

 **partners in crime - set it off**

 **drown - bring me the horizon**

 **never surrender - skillet**

 **hello - Evanscence**

 **next contestant - Nickleback**

 **well thats all the song I thought you would enjoy them by buys have a nice day till next time**


End file.
